A lonely girl and a homesick boy
by Am I to sing to you
Summary: I don't know how to rate my stories.....but anyway....Monoki is alone and everyone else is in Egypt--EVEN JOEY! I wonder....how will that affect their realtionship? CHAPPIE 3 is UP!
1. The Phone call

Angela: DOH!!!! This is going to be my new story!!!  
  
Monoki: *reads script then blushes so hard she's as pink as a tomato* YAY!!!! I'm gonna---  
  
Angela: *covers Monoki's Mouth* SHUSH! You wanna spoil the surprise or something?!  
  
Monoki: sorry...it's just so...GREAT!!!!  
  
Angela: anyway...I don't own Yu-gi-oh okay? Oh yeah and I would just like to say Seto's Obsessed Girlfriend, Ryou's obsessed fan and Jami bakura are my friends in real life ^_^  
  
Hannah: HELLO!  
  
Mia: ...*holing 10 sacks of Nokoru and Bakura dolls* okay...That's the last time you talk me into buying Bakura and Nokoru dolls! By the way..who is Nokoru?  
  
Angela: President of Clamp School's Elementary Division Student Council or something like that....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day in Monoki's Mansion, Monoki was left all alone in her house with Yoyo. It was summer vacation that time and everybody had left to go to Egypt because Isis had brought tickets, the reason why Monoki was left in Domino City was because she had plane problems; for example, when she was moving to Domino City on a plane she practically killed the Pilot (the reason is unknown). So she was left all alone in Domino. Later that day Monoki finally decided to leave the mansion and take a walk in the park. "Sigh...If only I wasn't so scared of airplane heights I would be with Jounouchi right now. I miss him.." She said as she sat down on the bench.  
  
In Egypt (still in the private airplane)  
  
"Look everyone! We're here!" yelled Isis pointing at the window "we'll be landing in a couple of minutes so don't worry". Jounouchi looked out of the window and gazed at the pyramids and sand dunes "WHOA! This is so cool! I can't believe we're actually here!" said Jounouchi "Oh pipe down nincompoop! It's just Egypt...it's not like we're going on a treasure hunt..." said Kaiba who was staring at his girlfriend's boobs while she was sleeping what a pervert thought Tèa who was trying to read a book about Egyptian civilization. "Okay guys! We're finally here!" Isis got up from her chair and started telling everybody about what they shouldn't do and what they should do when they go sight-seeing "...so everyone understands what to do?" the others nodded "good now...LETS GO!" Everyone spread out and left the airport. Tèa, Yugi & Yami headed towards the little shops while Isis, Malik & Marik, Pegasus, Shadi, Tristan, Mia & Meyra headed for the pyramids. Now you may be wondering what Jounouchi's up to right? We'll get back to that later.  
  
Back in Domino, Monoki's cell phone rang  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Monoki?"  
  
"Jou-san? Hi!"  
  
"Hi Monoki! What're you up to?"  
  
"Nothing much...I'm in the park right now....alone...." Monoki's tone changed into a depressed tone  
  
"Monoki? Are you okay? I'm sorry... I wish I could do something..."  
  
Monoki shed a few tears and wiped them off "I'm okay Jou-san"  
  
"I'm Glad...Will you be all right for a few days? I mean... None of us will be there.."  
  
"Don't worry Jou-san, I can take care of myself. "  
  
"Okay...but if you need any help just call my cellphone and I'll do anything I can to help"  
  
"Thank you Jou-san"  
  
"No problem..Goodbye" Jounouchi hung up  
  
"Goodbye" Monoki whispered and she started to walk back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angela: Awww...that was such a touching phone call!  
  
Monoki: *blush* SHADDUP!!!!! 


	2. no story just randomness and stuff

Angela: Hehe...sorry if Kaiba, Celestina, Bakura, Ryou and Jami weren't mentioned in the last chapter...sorry Hannah, Nicole and A.K. and Mica (if you read this)  
  
Monoki: *strapped to a chair and jumping* HEEEEELP!!!!!HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! STOP IT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHa!!!  
  
Bakura: *tickling Monoki's foot wit an ostrich feather* now..WHY WEREN"T WE MENTIONED MUCH IN THE STORY?!  
  
Monoki: Why are you asking me?! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha!!!!! ASK HER!!!! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Angela: MEEP!!!!!! OH HOLY RA! HELP ME! THE UNFORTUNATE SOUL WHO FORGOT TO INCLUDE THE DARN IDIOTS MENTIONED EARLIER!!!!!  
  
Hannah: *eating nestle 'bulilits'* hello!  
  
A.K.: ALOHA!  
  
Mica: JOE IS GAY AND I LIKE FRASIER!  
  
Nicole: HI! I like Will &grace because Jack and Will are GAY!!!! And so is Lamar the horse BWahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaahhha!!!!!  
  
A.K.: Hi Angela! Whatcha' up to?  
  
Angela: THANK HOLY RA! SAVE MEEEE!!!!!  
  
Nicole: From who?  
  
Angela: Them!!!!! *points at the unmentioned characters from the last chapter* HEEELP!!!!!  
  
Mica: oh look! It's Amelia! HELLO!!! * waves at her character*  
  
Amelia: Oh bloody Ra! It's Mica! *runs away*  
  
Angela: phew..no more guns!  
  
Nicole: Hi Celly! Hi Kaiba!  
  
Celly and Kaiba: Oh S**t! *runs away*  
  
And everybody followed what Mica did till Angela was safe from the rampaging mob 


	3. Maramei

Angela: Thank you Ra for saving me! Oh yeah...before I forget I have more than two characters I have 11 characters! The others will be mentioned in further chappies okies?  
  
Monoki: Do they know about ____-___ yet?  
  
Angela: Oh Yeah! And another thing...Monoki HAS a millennium item okay? It's a bracelet...her other self will be introduced in this chapter okay?  
  
Monoki: So SHE will be sticking around eh?  
  
Angela: Yup! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...when Monoki got home from the park, she jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow and started to cry; she missed Jounouchi very much and after the phone call she missed him even more. Yoyo saw Monoki crying and he started to poke her with a banana "Yoyo?*sniff* is that you? *sniff*" she asked as she got up from the pillow "...Thanks Yoyo...I'm okay now...I think I should let 'her' go now, right? I mean...she's been with Scorpio and Leo for quite a while..." Monoki got up and went to her bracelet thinking if I let her out...will she? Nah...I think she got over it...I hope...Monoki picked up the bracelet and grabbed the 2 silver beads. Right after that; there was a pinkish flash that appeared from the 2 holes in the bracelet, on the right hole a girl with pink hair and the height of a 10 year old appeared and on the left hole Yoyo's 2 look-alikes appeared! "FINALLY! You let me free! Do you know what it's like finding food in the shadow realm?! Leo and Scorpio practically killed Cammy(Camel)!" ranted the ten year old "I'm sorry Mara-mei...I haven't had the time....but PROMISE me you won't--- " Monoki tried to finish scolding Mara-mei but before she could finish Mara- mei left the house with Yoyo, Yoyo's ancestors and of course the bracelet(which contained the animals the M-m had to take care of)  
  
Back in Egypt, with Jounouchi again  
  
In the Marketplace we find Jou looking for a gift (can you guess who???). "I wonder...Monoki likes animals right Ryou?" asked Jounouchi as he looked at a missing Ryou "Hello Mr. Parrot! What a cute little parrot! Do you want a cracker? Huh? Do you? Do you???" asked a silly Ryou-----  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angela: Listen...I'm going to make this short okay? Some chapters will be written like that. And some will be written like this okay?  
  
Hannah, A.K., Nicole, Mica, Alyanna & Sarah: HAI!  
  
Angela: Sarah? Alyanna?! What're you two doing here??? Sarah and Alyanna: we were bored! ^_^  
  
Angela: Oh... 


End file.
